The present invention relates to displays for holding and presenting to potential purchasers products and packaged goods and, more particularly, to a freestanding collapsible display that can be disassembled in a folded and flat condition, stored in a relatively small area, and assembled to provide a multishelved, rigid freestanding fixture.
Frequently it is necessary or desirable to supplement existing and permanent store displays for holding products and packaged goods with temporary, freestanding displays that can be easily removed and stored when the need for their use has ended. Under such conditions, it is most desirable to have displays that can be quickly assembled and positioned at appropriate, high-traffic locations within a store and thereafter be easily collapsed and stored efficiently.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a collapsible display that may be produced and stored in a collapsed condition from the factory to the retailer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible display having components of simple character which can be easily and economically mass-produced and readily assembled by anyone without requiring skill or training or expensive equipment.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent to those skilled in the art after a consideration of the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like characters of reference designate like parts throughout the several views. The embodiment shown and described herein is by way of illustration only to make the principles and practice of the invention more readily comprehensible. There is no intent to limit the invention to the specific details herein.